1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input method, an encoding apparatus, and a data processing apparatus suitable to an authoring system for a video compact disc (hereinafter referred to as a CD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video CDs that record digital moving pictures and audio have been commercially used. On the video CDs, pictures and audio are encoded corresponding to the MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) method and recorded.
To author a video CD, it is necessary to designate the mode of the MPEG method for pictures and audio, the sequence of the encoded pictures and audio on the video CD, and when necessary the playback sequence of the recorded pictures and audio on the video CD.
However, conventionally such information should be manually input by the operator through, for example, a keyboard. Thus, it is difficult to author the video CDs.
In addition, since a file naming method has been defined for the video CDs, when the location of a file is changed, if the locations of other files are changed, these files should be renamed. It is troublesome to rename such files through the keyboard.
The present invention is made from the above-described point of view. An object of the present invention is to easily and simply author video CDs.
A first aspect of the present invention is a data input method comprising the steps of encoding source data composed of pictures and audio corresponding to process information that defines a process and inputting data to a data processing apparatus for converting the encoded data and information of at least a digital video disc into a record format of the digital video disc corresponding to the process information, the process information and the digital video disc information being input in a tabular format.
In the data input method, information of a playback method of the digital video disc is input in a tabular format to the data processing apparatus so as to convert the information of the playback method as well as the encoded data and the information of digital video disc into the record format.
A second aspect of the present invention is an encoding apparatus for encoding source data composed of pictures and audio corresponding to the MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) method, comprising an encoding means for encoding the source data corresponding to the MPEG method (for example, the encoding means is an MPEG1 video encoder 11, an MPEG1 audio encoder 12 shown in FIG. 26, or the like) and a controlling means for controlling the encoding means corresponding to process information that defines a process (for example, the controlling means is an MPEG1 encoder controlling portion 13 shown in FIG. 26 or the like). The process information in a tabular format is input to the controlling means.
A third aspect of the present invention is a data processing apparatus comprising a converting means for converting source data composed of pictures and audio and information of at least a digital video disc into a record format of the digital video disc corresponding to process information that defines a process (for example, the converting means is a video CD formatter portion 3, a CD-ROM formatter portion 5 shown in FIG. 8 or the like). The process information and the digital video disc information are defined in a tabular format.
The data processing apparatus further comprises an encoding means for encoding the source data corresponding to the process information and supplying the encoded data to the converting means (for example, the encoding means is an MPEG encoder portion 1 shown in FIG. 8 or the like).
The data processing apparatus further comprises a decoding means for decoding the encoded data that is output from the encoding means (for example, the decoding means is an MPEG decoder portion 2 shown in FIG. 8 or the like). The data processing apparatus further comprises a simulation means for simulating a playback of the digital video disc with data that is output from the converting means (for example, the simulation means is a simulation portion 4 shown in FIG. 8 or the like). When the information of the playback method of the digital video disc in the tabular method is input to the converting means, the converting means is adapted for converting the information of the playback method as well as the encoded data and the digital video disc information into the record format. In the information of playback method, the source data played back from the digital video disc can be defined with a source name. Moreover, in the process information, source data to be processed can be defined with a source name.
According to the data input method of the first aspect of the present invention, the source data composed of pictures and audio is encoded corresponding to the process information that defines a process to be performed. The encoded data and the information of at least a digital video disc in the tabular format are input to the data processing apparatus for converting them into the record format of the digital video disc. Thus, the process information and the information of the digital video disc can be easily generated. Consequently, input errors can be prevented.
According to the encoding apparatus of the second aspect of the present invention, the MPEG1 video encoder 11 and the MPEG1 audio encoder 12 are adapted for encoding the source data corresponding to the MPEG method. The MPEG1 video encoder 11 and the MPEG1 audio encoder 12 are controlled corresponding to the process information that defines a process to be performed and that is in the tabular format. Thus, the source data can be easily encoded.
According to the data processing apparatus of the third aspect of the present invention, the source data composed of pictures and audio and the information of at least a digital video disc are converted into the record format of the digital video disc corresponding to the process information that defines a process to be performed. The process information and the information of a digital video disc are defined in the tabular format. Thus, the process information and the information of a digital video disc can be easily generated. Consequently, the digital video disc can be easily produced.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.